


What She Does, What He

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [40]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Edward, what she does</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Does, What He

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_She doesn't ever know. What she does, has done._

_Like a nova, he'd burn the world for her._

_Like a swan, he'd lay down and die._


End file.
